prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM11/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM11 Genichirou watching Ichika from the counter.jpg|Genichirou watches Ichika from behind the counter KKPCALM11 Ichika shrieks after Genichirou scares her.jpg|Ichika after Genichirou scares her KKPCALM11 Ichika tells her father not to come with her to the festival.jpg|Ichika tells Genichriou not to come with her to the Sweets Festival KKPCALM11 Genichirou is shocked to hear those words from Ichika.jpg|Genichirou is shocked to hear those words from Ichika KKPCALM11 Giulio watches from the top of a building.jpg|Julio watches from the top of a building KKPCALM11 Ichika arrives at the Sweets Festival.jpg|Ichika arrives at the Sweets Festival KKPCALM11 The Cures without Yukari at their booth.jpg|Aoi and Ichika try to attract customers to their booth KKPCALM11 Tatsumi and Midori and the Sweets Festival.jpg|Daisuke and Midori at the Sweets Festival KKPCALM11 Emiru eating the fruit tart.jpg|Emiru eating the fruit tart KKPCALM11 Yukari after arriving later at the festival.jpg|Yukari arrives at the festival later than the others KKPCALM11 Aoi and Mariko trade each other's sweets.jpg|Aoi and Mariko swap each other's sweets KKPCALM11 A little girl walks away after visiting KiraPati's booth.jpg|A little girl walks away from the KiraKira Patisserie's booth KKPCALM11 Ichika is excited to eat and make sweets.jpg|Ichika announces how excited she is to eat and make sweets with everyone KKPCALM11 Genichirou hiding while Ichika talks.jpg|Genichirou sneaking in on Ichika KKPCALM11 Ichika is shocked to see her father.jpg|Ichika is shocked to see Genichirou KKPCALM11 Genichirou's laughing hurts Ichika's ears.jpg|Ichika covering her ears while Genichirou talks KKPCALM11 Ichika is shocked while Genhichirou introduces himself to her friends.jpg|Ichika shocked while her father introduces himself to her friends KKPCALM11 Chourou introduces himself to Genichirou.jpg|Chourou introduces himself to Genichirou when asked about adult supervision KKPCALM11 Ichika screaming.jpg|Ichika screaming KKPCALM11 Flashback on young Ichika.jpg|Young Ichika holds her father's hand in a flashback KKPCALM11 Young Ichika eating some strawberry shortcake.jpg|Young Ichika eating a piece of strawberry shortcake KKPCALM11 Himari and Aoi suggest Ichika was too hard on her father.jpg|Himari and Aoi suggest Ichika was too hard on her father KKPCALM11 Giulio prepares to attack the festival.jpg|Julio prepares to attack the festival KKPCALM11 Giulio smiles as he raises his rod into the air.jpg|Julio smiles as he raises his rod up KKPCALM11 Emiru watches as the festival is attacked.jpg|Emiru and her friends watch in horror as the festival is attacked KKPCALM11 Genichirou watches as the festival is attacked.jpg|Genichirou watches while the festival is attacked KKPCALM11 Hotto attacks.jpg|Hotto attacks KKPCALM11 The Cures surrounded by the fully powered Kirakiraru Thieves.jpg|The Cures are surrounded by all the Kirakiraru Thieves KKPCALM11 The Cures get ready to transform and fight.jpg|The Cures get ready to transform KKPCALM11 Custard restraining Pulupulu.jpg|Custard restraining Pulupulu KKPCALM11 Macaron mocking Maquillon.jpg|Macaron taunts Maquillon KKPCALM11 Chocolat defends the lady from the chocolate booth.jpg|Chocolat protects one of the vendors KKPCALM11 Whip tries to stop Fueru.jpg|Whips tries to stop Fueru KKPCALM11 Genichirou prepares to take on Fueru.jpg|Genichirou stands up to Fueru KKPCALM11 Genichirou dodges Fueru's attack.jpg|Genichirou dodges Fueru's attack KKPCALM11 Whip becomes nervous after Genichirou sees her.jpg|Whip becomes nervous after Genichirou sees her KKPCALM11 Genichirou refuses to hand the cake over.jpg|Genichirou refuses to hand over the cake he bought KKPCALM11 Giulio before fusing the thieves together.jpg|Julio has another plan up his sleeve KKPCALM11 Giulio raises his rod into the air.jpg|Julio raises his rod into the air Kirakirau thieves fusion.jpg|The Kirakiraru Thieves get ready to fuse together to create one KKPCALM11 The fusion of the thieves attacks the Cures.jpg|The fused thieves prepare to attack the Cures KKPCALM11 Macaron and Chocolat attack the fused monster.jpg|Macaron and Chocolat attack KKPCALM11 The monster holds up Genichirou.jpg|The fused monster holds up Genichirou Thievescombinedform.jpg|The Kirakiraru Thieves' final form is surprised to hear about Genichirou's resilience KKPCALM11 Genichirou bites its arm.jpg|Genichirou bites the monster's arm KKPCALM11 The other Cures challenge the monster again.jpg|The other Cures challenge the monster again KKPCALM11 Whip rushes to Genichirou's side.jpg|Whip rushes to Genichirou's side KKPCALM11 The shortcake Genichirou bought.jpg|The cake Genichirou had bought KKPCALM11 Genichirou explains why he wanted to protect the cake.jpg|Genichirou explains why he wanted to protect the cake KKPCALM11 Whip tearing up.jpg|Whip starts to cry KKPCALM11 Chourou checks to see if Genichirou is OK.jpg|Chourou checks to see if Genichirou is OK KKPCALM11 Whip eats a bite of the cake.jpg|Whip eats a bite of the cake KKPCALM11 Whip apologizing for not telling her father sooner.jpg|Whip apologizes to her father for not telling him sooner KKPCALM11 Whip's Kirakiraru glows.jpg|Whip's Kirakiraru glows KKPCALM11 Whip cries to the monster to stop messing with everyone's feelings.jpg|Whip cries to the monster to stop attacking everyone's feelings KKPCALM11 Emiru's Kirakiraru starts to shine.jpg|Emiru's Kirakiraru begins to shine KKPCALM11 The townspeoples' hearts start to glow.jpg|The townspeople's hearts start to glow KKPCALM11 The people send their Kirakiraru to the Cures.jpg|Everyone sends their Kirakiraru to the Cures KKPCALM11 Giulio watches as the Kirakiraru from everyone is gathered.jpg|Julio watches as everyone's Kirakiraru is gathered KKPCALM11 The collected Kirakiraru.jpg|Whip witnessing the collected sphere of Kirakiraru KKPCALM11 Custard explaining how the feelings from the sweets have lived in everyone's hearts.jpg|Custard explaining about the feelings from everyone's sweets KKPCALM11 Whip tells everyone that their feelings have reached them.jpg|Whip tells everyone that their feelings have reached them The Kirakiraru Thieves purified.jpg|The Kirakiraru Thieves purified KKPCALM11 Ichika watching her father wake up.jpg|Ichika watches her father wake up KKPCALM11 Ichika gives Genichirou a fruit tart.jpg|Ichika gives her father a slice of the fruit tart KKPCALM11 Ichika becomes embarrassed again.jpg|Ichika becomes embarrassed again KKPCALM11 The other Cures witnessing Ichika telling her father to eat the tart.jpg|The other Cures watch as Ichika and Genichirou argue over eating the tart Cure Custard Birthday Ending Card.jpg|This episode's special ending card Wallpapers wall_kira_11_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM11.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery